Forget me not too!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: AN: Previously Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, read on to find out this cool sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **The sequel to my "Forget me not" story where Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! With Ron being kidnapped, a Evil Ron being created to try and kill Kim, it was a very chaotic time. As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can they pull it together in time to save the world? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: It Begins…**

_**(Cyrus's Lab)**_

Cyrus sits on his comfy lazy-boy with a bowl of popcorn in his arms and a soda sitting within arm's reach as watches a Fearless Ferret episode on his 42 inch TV. He was glad to be a scientist for one of the perks was it meant his hours were flexible unless he was needed or got bored enough to try and invent something.

After that nasty deal with Kim's boyfriend almost being lost, and having to deal with his brother whom he was certain was going to make him pay for his betrayal somehow. He was just glad to be back home and relaxing with his favorite TV show.

Still, he couldn't help remember the way Kim Possible had not let got of Ron once during the entire time she walked beside him or on the plane. He had stopped off at his lab before the others went home but he had little doubt that the blond lad was one lucky guy and that Kim was still hanging onto him even now.

_**(Middleton)**_

Within Kim's house at that very moment the Cyrus would have little surprised to see that his guess was right. For Kim was holding onto Ron as she snuggled against his shoulder while they sat in the living room watching the Fearless Ferret show together.

After the original worry about Evil Ron at the sight of him was quickly dispelled the whole family cheered until Kim's mother saw the look in her daughter's eyes that begged for some alone time with Ron.

Mrs. Possible knew better than the others what Kim had gone through as she'd seen Evil Ron in action and had been there when Kim cried over the loss of her Ron. She knew that after all that, Kim just wanted some alone time to be just with her best friend and boyfriend for whom she'd suffered so much. She could understand because she knew she'd want time to get adjusted to Ron being back and not share Ron with anyone else if she was in Kim's shoes.

After dragging her husband, who didn't like how close his Kimmie was hanging on Ron and the boys away into the kitchen. Mrs. Possible gives a silent prayer in thanks before she makes them all sit as far away from the door as possible. She wanted her daughter to have all the time she needed.

Kim smiles as she watches Ron become animated, cheering on the Fearless Ferret as he took on White Stripe which she could understand since Ron had been the Fearless Ferret version 2.0 and defeated the very same White Stripe on the show.

For a while, Kim had thought she'd never be able to hold him in her arms and know that her loving Ron, not the one of that horrible Evil Ron was within.

She had missed his child-like mind and personality as there'd been a time when she had been annoyed by it all. Now, she couldn't get enough of Ron and his 'Ron-ness' as he'd once put it. She never wanted it to end again, never.

Kim waits patiently for a commercial and says, "Ron… I was wondering something."

Ron pushes 'mute' on the remote and turns to face Kim, giving her his full attention as he says, "Sure thing KP, what is it?"

Kim gazes deeply into his brown eyes and says, "Do you… do you remember anything from what he did?" She remembers the choking incident within the hospital and wonders why he'd done it if he couldn't remember her.

Ron gazes back as deeply and somehow he could see what Kim was thinking and wraps his arms around her, shuddering so slightly that no one would have noticed had they been looking right at them but Kim felt it and knew.

Ron says, "Yes Kim… I remember being lost and searching for you. Even still, I could sense that you were trying to help me so when I started to hurt you in that hospital…" He stops as Kim places a finger on his lips to silence him before she says, "That wasn't you. He may have had your body, but he wasn't you. You stopped him from harming me, don't you remember?"

Kim lowers her finger from his lips so Ron can say, "I remember but, at the time I didn't know who you were. Just that I had to do anything I could to protect you. My mantra became 'Protect KP' and it helped me hang on even under all the cruelty that the evil me tried to do to me."

Ron reaches up to caress her cheek, feeling strands of her red hair brush over the back of his hand as he can see the flashes of anger and sadness in her eyes. Anger at Evil Ron for making her Ron suffer all because he kept trying to seek her out and for the times he helped her even without knowing who she was. Sadness for all the pain he suffered because of her with her unable to do anything for him. For all the time apart, alone, searching for one another.

Ron could see in her eyes that as lonely as he'd been in that tiny corner of his own mind, as sad and desperate, as he'd been to seek out her. She too had suffered along with him, sought him out just as desperately and he knew that in the end it had been their never-ending love for each other that had brought each other back to each other.

Ron says, "I'm glad I did what I could even if it was just for moments at a time to help you Kim."

Kim smiles with tears in her eyes as she very softly says, "It was enough Ron. You always had my back and I will always have yours."

They lean towards each other very slowly. The two of them can feel the warm breath from each other as they open their mouths, brushing over their skin and they close their eyes. The touch of their lips to each other is soft as any pillow, but warm and alive with an electric current of their need for each other at that moment.

The kiss deepens quickly from there as they wrap their arms around each other even as the show resumes with the commercials over, neither caring at that moment. Lost in the world that was only for them, well deserved after all that each had suffered through just to see each other again.

They hold each other so closely that there is no space wasted between each other, their love and need for each other is so very strong. Yet, somewhere… somehow… they are aware of their place and time. So with lungs burning for air, they break from the kiss with their tongues regrettably returning to their own mouths before they open their eyes and look at each other.

Kim breathlessly says, "Promise… Promise me Ron."

Ron doesn't even blink as he says in a low, soft voice that only Kim could hear, "Promise you what KP?"

Kim's heart soars as she hears him call her KP, for he was the only one in her life to call her that and as far as she was concerned he was the only one who could call her that for the rest of her life.

Leaning against him softly she looks up at Ron and says to him with her heart caught in her throat, "Promise me you'll never leave me Ron. It… almost broke me when I thought I might lose you for good." She looks away, sadness in her eyes as she softens her voice and says, "When Aborlis zapped you, I thought for a moment… what if… what if he erased the wrong Ron? I would have lost you forever."

Ron takes her by chin and raises it up so that he can see her eyes before he says gently, "Never happen. You and I… we've known each other since Pre-K and as far as I am concerned, we'll always have each other until we're both old and gray with grandkids nipping at our heels."

Kim's eyes shine up at Ron as tears start to build at her eyes as her eyes tell him that she felt the exact same way, only in her heart she saw Ron as her husband in her old age.

Wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulder, Ron leans back into the couch and smiles softly as he says, "So, don't worry. I won't be going anywhere for a long… long… time."

Kim snuggles up against Ron, laying her head upon his chest where she could hear his heart beating. She slowly closes her eyes as the soft beating relaxes her like no other sound in the world and within moments she is fast asleep.

Ron brushes his hand over her hair for a few moments, smiling as he watches how Kim whisper, "Ron…" and then smile just faintly but it was enough to let him know that she was at peace.

Tilting his head, Ron rests his head on her and with his arm draped around her he slowly falls asleep even though the Fearless Ferret was still on the TV but there was something very comforting about having Kim beside him at that moment and finally after a great big yawn, followed by him smacking his lips a few times he falls asleep and very softly says in his sleep, "KP…"

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the long awaited start to the sequel of "Forget me not!" I hope you will all enjoy it. There were too many loose ends left in the previous story for me to just end it there. Too many unanswered questions. I sincerely hope you will all enjoy this story. Any thoughts or comments any of you would like to leave?

As usual, all things are welcome here and I will always do my very best to reply to all reviews. I value all of your opinions and thoughts on my stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Wakey! Wakey!

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can they pull it together in time to save the world?

**Chapter 2: Wakey! Wakey!**

_**(Possible Home)**_

The TV is off and the sky dark with stars when Ron slowly awakens to find that Kim is still sleeping exactly where she'd fallen asleep. He smiles down at her for the longest time with his hand reaching over to brush a few stray strands of her hair from her face.

Somehow she seems to know his touch and a small smile appears on Kim's face before Ron looks up, noticing that the TV is off and frowns for a second as he thinks, "Wait a second, I didn't turn off the TV…" Ron then notices that the room seemed to be particularly dark and turns his head, with his eyes bulging out to see that the stars were out with the moon already so high in the sky!

Ron says, "Oh no! It is already so late!" It is just loud enough that it wakes up Kim.

Kim yawns as she sits up and says, "What's all the excitement about Ron?"

Ron grabs Kim by the shoulders and shaking her, which causes her to wake up fully as he says in a panicked voice, "Kim! It is late and I'm still here! What will your father say?"

Kim looks at the clock on the wall above the fireplace and says, "Ron, it is 3:30 in the morning. I think it is ok at this point."

Ron lets go of her and says, "But KP! I don't want to end up on a rocket to a black hole!"

Kim frowns at the threat to her Ron and says, "Ron, I promise you that won't happen. If we were allowed to sleep this long then Mom must have had a talk with him to let you stay overnight."

Ron relaxes visibly and says, "Oh, well then all's good because I'd hate to be away from you forever."

Kim smiles at the sweet thing he'd just said before leaning towards him as she says, "That's good because I don't want you to leave." She leans into a slow, but very deep kiss with her best friend in the whole world and most wonderful boyfriend for a long time.

Both teens were unaware that they were being watched from the stairs by Kim's mother who'd gotten up at the first panicked sound from Ron.

Mrs. Possible smiles softly at the adorable sight and while her husband would have broken them up right away, she on the other hand loved how happy the two of them were and trusted them both because they were good kids.

After they both break from the loving kiss, Kim leans her forehead against Ron's before she says, "Thank you Ron."

Ron looks at her with some confusion and says, "What was that for, Kim?"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "For everything Ron. For being my best friend, sticking by me all these years, and always protecting me whenever I couldn't help myself."

Ron smiles back and says, "I could thank you for the exact same things KP."

The two of them start to lean in for another kiss when suddenly Ron's stomach growls loudly and noisily.

Kim frowns at his stomach and the distraction it caused before looking up into the brown eyes of the owner who can only sheepishly look back at her. A moment later, even Kim's stomach growls in hunger causing her to blush as she puts her hands over her stomach in an attempt to stop the noise.

Ron gives Kim his goofy smile and says, "I guess we shouldn't have slept through supper, huh?"

Kim smiles as she says, "Yeah, looks like it Ron. C'mon, let's go see what we can whip up in the kitchen." As she stands up and takes his hand into hers to help tug him up.

Ron stands up and says, "Sounds like a great idea KP!" Even Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket and squeaks, "Food!"

As Kim and Ron walk towards the kitchen while they holds hands, Mrs. Possible turns away and decides to go back to bed. She thinks, "They make such a cute couple. I sure hope nothing ever comes along again like this to test ever again."

Mrs. Possible walks into her bedroom as quietly as she can, smiling at the sight of her sleeping husband and thinks, "I wonder if Ron and Kim realize that they would make such terrific married couple. I know that no one could ever make my little Kimmie happy the way Ron does and I think she knows that."

She slips into the bed, pulling up the covers over her with her husband James barely even noticing all the motion in his sleep. She closes her eyes as she thinks, "I really wish they could marry, have grandchildren and grow old together… that would be just perfect." She drifts off to sleep with daydreams of her grandchildren that she and James would just spoil like any grandparents would.

_**(Meanwhile in a secret lair)**_

Aborlis walks around in his lair, working quietly with his assistant who didn't say a word. He was still steamed at Kim Possible for making things so difficult in grabbing Ron when he'd learned of his uniqueness when hit by the ray.

He just continues to mutter and his assistant wisely keeps their mouth shut in the background, allowing Aborlis to do his work and ignoring the impulse to ask any questions even though the pieces of the mutterings were answering a few questions for the assistant.

Aborlis walks over to a device that was too large for him to pick up by himself but that didn't stop him from trying as angry as he was. He growls and shouts, "Assistant! Get your lazy ass over here!"

He looks over with some small pleasure as his assistant scrambles over to help him, keeping his face in a scowl so as to make his assistant even more nervous. When his assistant gets over to where he is, he says, "About time! Now help me move this over there and be careful!"

Aborlis allows a mean smile as the assistant nods nervously and together they carry it over to the table next to where the mind wiped guy was laying.

He was glad that his assistant was a quick learner as much as a hard worker who could also keep her mouth shut. With that impressive strength that she had, he knew she wouldn't drop it and that she could even carry it without his help even though she had only a slightly more muscular frame than a normal woman.

Aborlis lets out a breath after putting down the long device and says, "Thanks for the help, now go back to what you were doing before." His tone was more relaxed than before to his assistant and so she briefly smiles and nods, running off to carry off two small but heavy devices in each hand. He knew he'd never cease to be amazed by her strength, as he knew each of them weighed 110 pounds each and she was carrying them with easy like one might carry a 1-pound book. He notes that she was even whistling some unknown happy little tune as she did so.

He had wanted to explore the secret to her amazing strength but the contract that she signed very specifically mentioned the impossibility of that or cloning of the woman as a way of getting around that. Her contract was very airtight and he knew as he'd had one of the best lawyers he could afford look it over.

Aborlis shakes his head and just continues to his work until he finishes putting all the devices together and hooks them up to the guy who, to the world was dead for all purposes. He knew that even a regular doctor couldn't call the guy anything but a mushroom and considered not alive which suited his purposes just fine.

He hooks up the last of the cables and shouts, "Assistant! Come watch! We're about to make history!" He hears her shout, "Coming!" before she comes running into the room.

Aborlis laughs darkly for a few moments before he turns to her and says, "Watch this assistant! From now on people will be able to what I want them to be like and we're going to start with this ninja person and give him a totally new personality! One who's going to help me change the world!"

She looks at him with confusion and says, "Um, just how is replacing a natural personality with an artificial one going to change anything?"

Aborlis growls before he says, "That's just it! Thanks to that fool Drakken, I will be putting in another natural one to replace the old one! Just think about it! Now we can turn useless people who've been turned to mush or given irrecoverable amnesia into working people or…" He grins darkly before he says, "We can take people who won't be missed and use them as new bodies for the very rich villains who need a new identity. Forget all that complicated surgery! Even the best of those have ways of being detected and this is undetectable!"

She blinks a couple of times and says, "Oh, I see… well, I suppose all that is good."

Aborlis grinds his teeth and wonders how a woman like her could ever think to use such an airtight contract! He sighs and unclenches his fists that he'd made without realizing it and thinks, "I can't touch her so I might as well just get on with it."

Aborlis turns and shouts, "And now for the making of history!" He slams his thumb into the big button and the device starts to hum with lights that begin to turn on one by one. He turns to the mind wiped guy and starts to evilly laugh.

As the machines reach their peak in lights and noise, Aborlis becomes quiet and begins to watch the table with eagerness. He rubs his hands together as he watches until the body starts to jump wildly, thrashing about within the restraints that were over the wrists and legs.

Time seems to pass slowly for Aborlis even though only a few minutes actually go by before the body convulsions come to a stop and the noises of the machines as well as their lights go down until all is shut off.

Aborlis watches with great eagerness at the still form of the guy laying on the table before him.

There is a soft groan and the assistant's eyes grow a bit wide as she watches the eyes of the man slowly begin to open as he awakens. She was surprised, as she hadn't expected his 'reprogramming' of an erased mind to actually succeed!

The man on the table opens his eyes fully and begins to take in his surroundings very slowly with a frown.

Aborlis says, "Welcome Unstoppable! I have brought you back and this time you won't have that annoying good person inside you to stop you."

Unstoppable grins darkly and says, "I can feel him gone. Thank you, he was so annoying! Always trying to save my arch-nemesis before I could destroy her!"

Aborlis taps his chest as he says, "I am Aborlis, the one who brought you back to life. I also have a little request that I think you'll like very much."

Unstoppable's face snarls as he obviously didn't like the thought of being told what to do. He growls softly, "And just what is this _request_?"

Aborlis grins evilly as he tilts his head forward and says, "Why simply to destroy Kim Possible _and_ the guy who used to exist within you who now has his own body."

Unstoppable's eyes glow a dark blue as he growls, "What!?! They both live!" His whole body starts to glow in a dark blue is it were a shadow of a blue light rather than just a dark blue flame.

Unstoppable starts to struggle in his restraints with the dark power increasing with each time he finds his arms pulled back down until the very air starts to swish around with lightning and black swirling around red before he yells loudly and breaks free of his restraints over his arms! Within moments he had also broken free of the ones over his legs as well and he climbs off the table.

He growls, "Aborlis, you've got yourself a deal… partner."

At that very moment elsewhere in Japan the Sensei's eyes suddenly go wide during a training match for Yori. The moment Sensei cries out, "NO! This can not be!" all heads in the dojo turn towards him, wondering what is wrong.

Yori rushes over to his side and she says fearfully, "Sensei? Sensei! What is wrong?"

Sensei turns his head slowly towards Yori with his eyes open enough in a long time for her to see his brown eyes filled with fear. He says with a quiver in his voice, "I fear for us… for the whole planet… for he is back."

Yori looks at Sensei and says in a nearly hushed voice that sounded loud even to her with all the others in the Dojo crowded closely around their Sensei as well.

Sensei tilts his head forward as he says, "Unstoppable."

Yori's eyes grow wide in shock as she softly cries out, "No! It can not be! I saw him destroyed myself!"

Sensei nods slowly and says, "Not only is he back, he has tapped into the dark side of the mystical monkey powers…"

The other students around looked at the two of them in confusion, they didn't know the full story but all of them knew that for their two greatest to be in such fear. It was not a good thing, not a good thing at all.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter because as you can tell Ron and Kim's peaceful time together just got a wake up call! What did you all think about the beginning where Ron woke up to nighttime in the Possible household and started to freak out? Did anyone notice the time and why I chose it? What did you think of Mrs. Possible as she watched Kim and Ron? Anyone think it was lucky that Mr. Possible didn't come down instead? What do you think of Aborlis? Is he evil or what? What do you think of his assistant? What do you think? Is Aborlis another Frankenstein creator or far worse? What do you think about Unstoppable's return? What do you think about Unstoppable's dark mystical monkey power? Why do you think Sensei is so scared? After all, the original holder of the mmp, Ron Stoppable exists right? What do you think of the chances are that Stoppable will succeed against Unstoppable?

As always all compliments, suggestions, corrections, Japanese thoughts, snowman ideas and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Time for the Second Coming

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can they pull it together in time to save the world?

**Chapter 3: Time for the Second Coming**

_**(Possible Home)**_

As Ron lets Rufus have the last bit of his food, he smiles at Kim who was just gazing at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers for the longest time. He says, "Do I have something on my face?"

Kim shakes her head, smiling warmly at him but otherwise saying nothing else.

Ron begins to wonder why she is just sitting there staring at him. She'd been like that ever since they started to eat and she'd barely eaten much more than what was needed to quiet the growl of her stomach.

Ron lets her stare for some time longer before he says, "Ok KP, why are you just staring at me?"

Kim just gazes at him for the longest time before she finally says, "I'm memorizing you Ron."

His eyebrows bounce up for a moment before he says, "Wh-what? Why are you are doing that Kim?"

Kim smiles tenderly at him as she reaches out and cups his cheek, caressing it slowly with her eyes locked on his before she says, "Because Ron, there was a time when I thought I'd lose you… I could almost feel myself forgetting what you looked like. That evil other was starting to burn into my memories as you."

She pauses for a few moments as her eyes flicked over his light brown freckles on his cheeks, taking in his scent as she breathes deeply through her nose and committing it to her memory as she never wanted to forget it. During his absence she'd found so much that she realized that she had simply taken for granted and now wanted to correct.

Ron says softly, "Kim? You know that the guy trying to hurt you wasn't me right? I'd never hurt you."

Kim's eyes become watery as she says, "Yes, I know Ron but I don't want to ever forget you. I love you with all my heart. Already, I know that the other… you will be forgotten in time but I realize that I'd taken you for granted and didn't memorize enough about you to keep me going."

Ron realizes what Kim is saying and reaches out to her, noticing that she leans into his touch with her eyes closing slowly. He pulls her into his arms as he says, "Kim… KP… It was pure torture for me too. I never want to forget you again. All I could think about was trying to remember you and helping you."

Kim presses herself against him with her head at his shoulder before she says, "I know Ron and I promise I'll never forget you. Ray or no ray."

Ron smiles softly at her as he softly says, "I love you Kim"

Kim whispers back, "I love you too Ron…" She then kisses him on he lips deeply before she pulls back and whispers even more softly, "With all my heart."

She snuggles into Ron's arms and begins to slowly drift into sleep once more with her belly happy and her heart even more happy.

Ron slowly closes his eyes, leaning back a little with his arms around her as he senses that Kim is starting to fall asleep in his arms again.

The two of them slowly fall asleep within each other's arms even trouble that will change their lives starts elsewhere.

_**(In Japan)**_

Ron Stoppable was the big topic of the day as Sensei talks with the other teachers within the school.

Sensei says loudly with firmness in his ancient voice, "Listen to me! Stoppable is in big danger now that Unstoppable has returned!"

One of the other teachers, a man in his mid 40's says, "I don't understand. The original Unstoppable didn't have powers because Stoppable refused to let him have access to it. How can he possibly be a serious threat?"

Another teacher, a woman in her early 30's says, "Do you not remember his visit to the school? His natural wrecking talents destroyed many of our things. If Unstoppable has retained that ability then it will be bad."

Sensei sighs mentally as he knew somehow that this would happen. That they would focus on his visit and ignore what he'd done as Unstoppable which, he had to admit that other than breaking the heart of Kim Possible and committing a crime or two, he hadn't done a whole lot. Still, none of them had sensed the new shadow mystical monkey power that he had.

Another teacher in her late 50's says, "None of you saw the boy for what he really is. Beyond the simple and accidental chaos he created he brought with him the mystical monkey power that the very same man who created our school and way of life had."

A teacher in his late 20's says, "So? It isn't like he had very much control over the powers before he arrived and I don't recall him using it much better by he time he left."

The last teacher in his early 50's says, "You did not witness him fight the traitor, he brought much honor by using the martial art skills as well as a good degree of control of the monkey power within him to defeat him."

Sensei shakes his head before he says, "He is right, Stoppable has learned a good level of control. He has only the need to fully bring out his potential and that is why Unstoppable is such a concern."

Everyone looks at him with confusion at first before the woman teacher in her late 50's says, "Are you saying… that Unstoppable has this potential?"

Sensei tilts his head forward as if in deep thought before he says, "Yes Iva, but his power isn't directly like that of Stoppable's. It is more like a shadow version, a dark and even presence like only foretold in the earliest of our legends."

The teacher in his late 20's says, "Those legends? Pure myth and fantasy! There is no way that such good mystical monkey power can ever be corrupted to that level."

Sensei turns his head to the young teacher and says, "Haru, Listen to me… those stories are no myth. Anything in this world can become corrupted and that includes the mystical monkey power."

The teacher in his mid 40's says, "Sensei, forgive me for saying this but do you really believe that this is what has happened?"

Sensei turns to look at the teacher and says, "I fear it could very well be a reality Shunichi."

The teacher in her early 30's says, "Even if it became a reality as you suggested, shouldn't Stoppable be more than a match for Unstoppable?"

Sensei turns his head to the Japanese woman and strokes his beard with his left hand before he says, " If Stoppable could summon the power without a problem Kaiya, then I would agree. However, I fear that he might not be a match for Unstoppable."

The man in his early 50's says with a most serious voice, "What do you propose we do Sensei? We are all excellent ninjas and the like but I doubt any one of us can take on one who can wield the mystical powers." He narrows his eyes to look hard at Sensei as he adds, "Aside from you or Hana, I don't think any one of us would be able to even touch him."

Sensei closes his eyes again and is silent for a long time before he finally says, "Together we might be able to slow Unstoppable down but ultimately we would be destroyed. I would rather not risk the life of Hana in battle unless there was no choice Yoshifumi."

Sensei then looks up at the ceiling and then says, "You can come in now Yori."

The other teachers look up in surprise as they hadn't heard or sensed anyone during their meeting. They all watch as a ceiling panel quietly moves and Yori drops down into the center of where they all were with her face aimed downward in shame.

Yori softly says, "Sorry Sensei, I know I should not have done this. I merely wished to learn about what is going on."

Sensei sighs and says, "Come over here child, if you wanted. You could have simply asked and I would have granted you permission to join me."

Yori's head whips up with surprise on her face before she says, "But Sensei! I thought…"

Sensei says, "While Kim Possible may be the destined one for Stoppable as his partner, your own fate is also entwined with his. So for this reason alone you could have joined us."

Yori's face flashes another look of surprise before she walks towards Sensei as she says, "Yes Sensei". She continues to walk until she is before him and Sensei tilts his head next to him without saying a word and she sits in the spot indicated.

Not one of the teachers argued about her presence being there after what Sensei said even if the younger ones didn't fully understand what Sensei had meant. Silence filled the room for the longest time until Haru finally says, "Sensei, are we going to let Stoppable learn of the new danger he faces or are we going to allow him to face this all alone?"

Sensei could feel that Yori wanted say something so he turns his head to her and says, "Feel free to speak your mind, all can do that in this meeting."

Yori is silent for a second longer before she says, "You're wrong!"

Haru's eyebrows bounce upwards in surprise before he says, "Really? What am I wrong about?"

Yori's posture straightens up a bit as she looks him right in the eyes and says with all the belief she held in her heart. "He is not alone, and never will be."

Haru brings his fingers together before him as he takes her words into consideration before he says quite simply, "I apologize for my words. You are right, he won't be alone."

Yori relaxes as she is glad to have made her point and even though she doesn't smile, Sensei strokes his beard to hide the smile he made for her.

Sensei says, "Yori is right, he will never be alone for he has a good heart and such people will always have others who will always be willing to stand by their side. Also, he is the keeper of the mystical monkey power and as such he will always be one of us and revered among our people."

Sensei slowly turns to look at each and every teacher before him, stopping once he gets to Yori by his side before he says, "We will alert him to the danger but we will also give him the best information we can. I propose we send some of our stealth ninjas to spy on them and find out what their plans are before they can act on them."

Haru says, "Why should we be concerned with the plans of the others Sensei, when Unstoppable is the greater threat?"

Sensei looks at Haru and says, "Anyone who can bring to life Unstoppable will undoubtedly have great evil plans of their own. Plans that could undoubtedly affect us all."

Haru nods and sighs very softly as his fears were confirmed. He knew that Unstoppable would only be a piece of any plan, a plan that he had hoped would be crucial to so that when Unstoppable was brought down, so would the evil plan of the one who brought him back to life be destroyed.

Meanwhile back in Middleton, a couple continues to sleep on through the night with their arms wrapped around each other. Each having a dream that without each other realizing it was becoming a shared dream.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty interesting wasn't it? Kim and Ron appear to be very happy together don't they? What do you think Kim's reaction will be when she learns that Unstoppable has been reborn? What do you think Ron's reaction will be? What do you think their shared dream will be of? A big school like the Yamanouchi is too big to be run by just one person so what did you think of the teachers I showed? I will describe them more later on in detail. What did you think of the discussion? Was anyone surprised that Yori showed up? Or that she defended Ron? Does anyone think the combined power of Sensei and Hana as the little girl from the show could stand a chance against one as powerful as Unstoppable? Would anyone even want to see such a battle occur? Does anyone care to guess as to how a Kim/Ron team would fair against Unstoppable? You can bet that Unstoppable wouldn't be the only thing Aborlis throws at the team. Any guesses there?

As always all Japanese translations to what they said above, ideas, suggestions, thoughts, praise, favorite 80's cartoon character, your bowling average and more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Coming

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can they pull it together in time to save the world?

**Chapter 4: The Second Coming**

_**(Possible Home)**_

It is morning and the soft smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen starts to wake up Ron while Kim continues to sleep against him.

Ron mumbles in a sleepy state, "MMmmm, something smells good… I'll have a double…" He tries to sit up but finds a weight against his chest and that his arms are around it. As he becomes more aware of the smell his brain wakes up enough to recognize the feel of a warm body in his arms. Curious, Ron opens his right eye and looks down to see Kim snoozing in his arms before looking at the source of the smell to see Mrs. Possible cooking.

Ron closes his eye as he mumbles, "Oh, it is just KP…" His brain taking a few moments to register what he'd just said before he sits up sharply, nearly throwing Kim from him if he hadn't already been holding her within his arms.

The rough movement is enough to wake Kim up somewhat. She opens her eyes slowly and looks up to see Ron's face which was in panic mode before closing them again and nuzzling into his chest as she whispers, "Ron…" She then hears her mother say, "Did you two sleep well?" to which her eyes fly open fast!

Her brain kicks in and she realizes that her mother found her sleeping in Ron's arms was the reason for the panicked look on his face before she turns and says, "M-Mom! What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Possible, mother of Kim Possible simply looks at her daughter with a smile and says, "I'm making breakfast. How do you want your eggs Kim?" as she holds up the pan in one hand and an egg in the other.

Kim looks at her mother, then Ron with a stunned expression before looking back at her mother as she says, "Um… scrambled." Her eyes go back to Ron after her mother asks Ron the same question as if it was the most natural thing for him to be there in the morning to join them for breakfast. After he tells her to make his the same as Kim's she turns back to her mother and wondering just what was going on!

Kim looks hesitantly at her mother as she just hums while cooking the eggs before she says, "Um… Mom? What's going on?"

Mrs. Possible doesn't even look up from using her spatula to scramble the eggs as she says, "I mean why aren't you saying anything about finding Ron and I asleep like we were?"

Mrs. Possible smiles a little as she says, "Honey, he's your boyfriend. I'm not going to tell you that you can't fall asleep in each other's arms."

Kim blushes as she looks at her mother, still not moving from her spot near her Ron before she says, "What about Dad?"

Mrs. Possible glances at Kim as she starts to empty some scrambled eggs onto a plate before she says, "He's still upstairs as well as the boys. They should all be down shortly though but if you want I'll go talk to him so he won't be upset when he comes down and sees you like that."

Kim doesn't move right away, she wanted to stay in his arms a bit longer as it felt just so _good_ to be able to have him hold her and her to hold him. She sighs and says, "Just a little bit longer Mom…" She then turns and kisses Ron on the lips.

Mrs. Possible doesn't say a word and aside from the peek she took as she scoops some eggs onto a plate for Ron, she lets her daughter have privacy. She doubted that Kim cared at that moment if her mother watched of not after getting approval from her to do what she pleased.

She goes to the fridge and gets something for them to drink and even when all is ready for being served she lets them have their moment for a little bit longer, all while knowing that her husband and the boys could come any at any moment. She was willing to play referee in they did show up unexpectedly though.

Just then as if on cue to her thoughts footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. She quickly and loudly whispers, "Someone's coming!" to Kim and Ron.

They quickly part and sit beside each other, stealing a smile at each other as they secretly take each other's hands and hold it until Mr. Possible comes in through the door and says, "Mmm boy, something smells good today."

Mrs. Possible smiles with plates in her hands as she says, "Take a seat, I'll give you something as soon as I'm done giving them their food." She nods her head in their direction and watches as Mr. Possible turns to see Kim and Ron sitting by each other.

Mr. Possible thinks about frowning for all but a nanosecond before he says, "Hello Ronald, did you sleep well?" with his normal expression on his face.

Ron smiles and says, "Yep! I slept like a baby!"

Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and looks up at Ron with a curious tone which makes Ron look down at his naked mole rat buddy and says defensively, "No, I don't mean crying out for my momma every few seconds. I mean I slept really good Rufus."

Rufus seems satisfied with the answer and turns to go "Yum!" as he watches Kim and Ron's plates get put down in front of them.

Mrs. Possible says, "I've got some food for you too Rufus. So just leave Ron's alone, ok?"

Rufus nods with a smile on his face before he sits back, waiting for his meal.

Mr. Possible goes out the side door and returns with the newspaper soon enough and by that time everyone, including the boys who'd come down while he as outside was already eating at the table with a good and healthy appetite.

Mr. Possible eats his food before it has chance to go cold or be eaten by Rufus before pulling out the paper so he can read it. He takes a moment to look at Kim sitting really close to Ron, closer than he liked her to sit next to any boy but then it was Ron so he gave him a break before opening the paper and going to the International News section.

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

Unstoppable grins darkly stands at the steps to the airplane that would take him into the skies soon so he could have his revenge upon the two that defeated him and if he came across any ninjas from before, then so much the better for him to practice his shadow monkey powers on.

Unstoppable says, "Finally, I will be rid of that do-gooder and that annoying spirit once and for all."

Aborlis looks on from his control room with an evil grin as he thinks, "Soon I shall remove the only ones capable of stopping me and I will be able to put my ultimate plan into action!"

Unstoppable moves his head around, popping his neck a little before he starts up the stairs, knowing that his reunion with the two most hated ones was about to come to a end shortly when he ended their lives. Once he climbs aboard the plane he walks over to an empty seat by the window and grips it tightly, frowning as he couldn't explain this sudden nervousness he had about flying before he realizes that when that tiny spirit attacked him towards the end, he'd accidentally absorbed a fear from him.

Growling for a few moments until he says, "Ron Stoppable… you are going down _HARD!_"

_**(Yamanouchi)**_

Yori looks out the window of the jet that she is sitting in and thinks, "Stoppable-san is in great danger but what can I do? I do not exactly have the greatest track record for a ninja." She leans back in her seat, still gazing out the window as she remembers the first time she saw Ron, she thought he was cute but unattainable given his status. Then she had to get herself captured by Monkey Fist and even though she had managed to be of some help, she still couldn't help but feel like she could have done more.

Yori closes her eyes as she recalls how the 'blank' Stoppable had called her cute and resists the urge to blush with her special ninja training. She still couldn't help how she felt though. She had only wished that she could have done more but in the end it had been Kim Possible who had succeeded in restoring Ron.

Yori knew that Kim and Ron were destined for each other. Even Sensei had said as much to her and as far as she knew, he was rarely ever wrong but even she was unclear as to what he'd meant when he said her destiny was entwined with theirs.

She had tried to get a more better understanding out of him but rather than even spouting one of his wise, if cryptic words of advice he simply said, "I can not tell you other than you must go to them and be there for them. They will need you for what they are about to face."

Yori had no great love for Unstoppable, rather she was one of the ones who had celebrated his defeat. She would do anything she could to make sure the dark one was gone for good so as to never be able to threaten Kim, Ron, or even little Hana.

She had experiences with evil ones not having any problem with putting the innocent bystanders or children in harm's way in order to succeed at whatever their evil goal was and from what she knew of Unstoppable. He would be one that didn't care about who was hurt.

Yori still had no clue what she could do for them, as she didn't have any powers like Stoppable did and even though she was better trained than him in the martial arts from her school. She didn't see as to how that could give her an edge since Kim Possible was probably just as well trained as she was in martial arts.

She had even wondered once, that if it came to a battle, which one of them would win. Especially after what she'd heard from the ninja who'd been sent to Ron's school and about how he'd tested her skills. She knew that he had not been able to lay a finger upon her even though he'd really been trying and given up before Kim suspected anything.

Yori still had a long way to go in her flight and all this heavy thinking was beginning to tire her out so she picks up a small pillow and after fluffing it up, she places it behind her head and leans onto it. She only hoped that she could make it on time with the knowledge that Unstoppable was out there and ready to cause new kinds of trouble for her friends. She does a big, slow yawn and pulls up a blanket over herself and thinks, "I can only hope that I get there in time to help warn my friends… before Unstoppable shows up…"

She falls asleep quickly after that and begins to dream and her dreams were most unsettling ones as they were dreams of Unstoppable doing terrible things to Kim and Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, sorry I haven't updated a story in like forever. I've just been so very busy with college and other things as of late. What did you think of the morning in the Possible kitchen? Did like Mrs. Possible's way of treating the two of them? Did anyone recognize the line where Ron was talking about sleeping like a baby? Anyone like what I did with Unstoppable in this chapter? What did you think about Yori and her thoughts? What do you think Yori was dreaming? Could her dreams become a reality? I hope I didn't make anyone too sleepy with the way she fell asleep. Lol!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, reviews, flying through space marios, twilight princesses, and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Meeting!

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can find a way to live happily ever after?

**Chapter 5: The Great Meeting!**

_**(Possible Home)**_

Kim lays in her bedroom, sighing as she reflects upon all that she'd been through lately and just how **hard** it had been for her to let Ron go home so he could shower and get a change of clothes. She had at least been bold enough to give Ron a soul-healing kiss before he left.

She unconsciously reaches up to her lips as she things happily about the kiss. She had felt such a strength, a connection with Ron when she did that with him. She felt her heart and soul revitalized after the kiss that she felt safe enough to let him go and that no matter what, he would return to her… no, for her. That last part makes her sigh softly with a smile upon her face.

She rolls in her bed and sees the Pandaroo and its significant to her as it was the first real gift from Ron given to her with his heart in it and not just something that his parents had bought for him. She takes it into her arms and feels the warmth of his heart even now flowing from it into her as she squeezes it to her chest.

Suddenly the phone rings and she looks the caller ID to see who could be calling her and is surprised to see that for a change it wasn't Ron or Monique, but_Bonnie_! Curiosity overwhelms as she picks up the phone and hesitantly says, "Hello?"

Another surprise, instead of Bonnie's voice she hears Tara say, "Hi Kim! How are you doing?"

Kim smiles and says, "Hey Tara, I'm doing just great. How are you doing?"

Tara's cheerful voice says, "I'm doing just as good Kim. I just thought I'd call and see how you and Ron were doing. Everything all right?"

Kim's smile grows as she says, "Yeah, everything's just…" She remembers the kiss for a moment and her voice softens to an almost dreamy state as she finishes saying, "great…"

Tara's giggle snaps Kim out of her dream state and she blushes as Tara says, "Sounds like someone's been getting a little Ron-time."

Kim is about to answer when she hears in the background, "Oh please!" before a "Ow! That hurt!"

Kim is brought back to reality that Tara was calling from Bonnie's house as she recognizes the voice of her high school rival even in the background.

Kim decides to ignore Bonnie and says, "Yeah, and Ron's coming over soon. We're going to go to the movies to see "The Two Finger Guy" before we head over to Bueno Nacho. Do you want to meet there?"

Tara's smile could be felt through the phone as she says, "Sure thing Kim!" She then pauses and says, "Hold on. Bonnie wants to talk to you." There is a shuffling sound as the phone is changed hands.

Bonnie's voice comes over the phone as she says, "Hey Kim. I just wanted to ask your boyfriend to remember that he still owes me for damaging my car."

Kim's voice becomes angry as she says, "The tweebs are fixing your car Bonnie. He doesn't have to owe you anything because it wasn't his fault."

Bonnie surprises Kim by saying, "You know what? You're right and the guy who did damage it isn't coming back."

Kim's face was in of complete shock as she never thought she'd hear Bonnie of all people cutting Ron some slack. She says in a stunned voice, "Bonnie? Is that really you?"

Bonnie smirks even though she knew Kim couldn't see it and says, "What? I'm not all mean. I do have a heart after all and well… you two do make a nice couple. There, I've said it."

Kim's jaw would have been on the other side of the planet if it'd been possible as shocked as she was. She had actually heard Bonnie _**approve**_ of her relationship with Ron! She shakes her head and says, "Hold on, since when did you ever approve of my relationship with Ron? You've been trashing it verbally ever since I met you!"

Bonnie looks over at the guy sitting across from her, watching her with an amused smile before she mouths, "I told you!" His response is a nod and a "Go on with it" hand wave at her.

Tara on the other hand was just smiling as she watches Bonnie actually try to reach out to Kim and prove that she indeed have a heart.

Bonnie sighs in disgust before she says, "Look Kim, I know I've always given the both of you a hard time about it. It was because…" She grits her teeth for a moment as she closes her eyes tightly as she thinks, "I can't believe I'm about to say this." She finishes by saying, "I was jealous of the two of you. You two had this close relationship and I couldn't ever get along with even my own sisters."

Kim's eyes were wide in their sockets as her jaw felt detached in her shock. It takes a few moments for her brain to resume functioning again and she says stunned, "J-Jealous? Of Ron and I?"

Bonnie growls, "Don't make me say it again. I know you heard me the first time Possible."

Kim says, "I… I don't know what to say Bonnie."

Bonnie says, "You don't have to say anything. Just accept my apology for being so mean to the both of you for so long."

Kim couldn't think of anything else to say in her shocked state other than, "I-I-I accept it Bonnie!"

Just then the ghost form that Kim recognized from the school cafeteria appears hovering over her bed and it moves over to her desk where her computer was on and she reads aloud without even thinking about it, "Un… stopp…able… lives"

Kim shouts "UNSTOPPABLE LIVES??" so loud after reading her screen that Bonnie had to pull the phone away from her ear, lest she go deaf.

The ghostly form of Sensei just barely nods before it winks out of existence.

Kim growls and says, "I've gotta go!" and without even bothering to wait for a reply she hangs up the phone and immediately tries to call Ron's house.

On the other end of the phone Bonnie is surprised as she says in a lightly stunned tone, "That jerk… lives?"

Tara says, "What is it Bonnie? Who lives?"

Bonnie turns her head to say, "That guy who had control of Ron's body lives."

Tara's eyes grow wide and she says, "Oh no… But how? Didn't we see him destroyed?"

John frowns as he says, "Sounds like Kim's got some serious problems…"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Ron had already finished and was on his way to Kim's house when the phone rang in the Stoppable house.

Mrs. Stoppable picks up the phone and she says, "Stoppable residence. Oh, Hi Kim… What can I do for you?"

Kim says, "Is Ron there? I _really_ need to talk to him!"

She shakes her head and says, "I am sorry. He got changed really quickly and said something about meeting up with you. He should be…"

Suddenly the front door exploded with great force, causing her to cry out, "AHHH!"

As Mrs. Stoppable looks at the door that had nearly hit her she hears Kim shouting, "Are you ok? What's going on over there?"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "T-Th-There's a blond man at the door and he… he's glowing!"

Unstoppable announces loudly, "Knock, Knock! Unstoppable here for Stoppable!"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Wh-What do you want here with me?"

Unstoppable laughs and says, "I'm not here for you… I'm here for that loser of a son you have! Where is he?"

Kim shouts into the phone, "I'm on my way!" She quickly hangs up the phone, quickly changes into her mission clothes and then practically flies down her stairs, past her surprised parents as she quickly says, "Unstoppable's back, going to Ron's! Love you, bye!"

She rushes straight to the garage, pressing the garage door opener even as she does a forward flip over her father's car and then again to land on the driver's side of her car. She gets into it and has the car running just as the garage door opens enough for the car to peel out without touching it.

Kim drives quickly towards Ron's house, stopping hard when she sees Ron casually walking towards her house. She opens the door even as he says, "Hey KP, are you ready to go on our date?"

Without even waiting, Kim leans over and pulls Ron in by the collar of his shirt, causing him to shout, "Hey!" and to land in the passenger's seat.

Kim stares hard and deeply into Ron's eyes for a moment as she says, "Ron?"

Ron looks back at her and says, "Kim? What's going on?"

Kim could see no sign of Unstoppable but if he wasn't still him… then who was tearing up Ron's house? She gives him a quick kiss and says, "I love you Ron but right now we've got a problem!"

Kim steps on the accelerator hard, launching the car forward again as he is jerked into the car seat and says, "What problem?"

Kim stops the car and looks at the front door to Ron's house and softly says, "Oh no…"

Ron looks at his house after following the path of Kim's eyes and cries out, "My house! What happened? Kim? What's going on?"

Kim frowns as she says darkly, "Unstoppable" She then gets out of the car and starts to run towards the front door.

Ron says in confusion, "Unstoppable?" as he opens the door and runs towards the house, catching up with her at the front door where she had stopped.

The sound of his mother crying out sends chills through him, though not as big a chill as he hears, "Tell me where he is!" in a voice that he knew all too well. The voice of his tormentor from an all-too recent experience and so Ron's eyes narrow as he says softly, "Unstoppable…"

Both Kim and Ron enter through the door and the sight is more awful than either had dared suspected. The door had been blown clean off the hinges with pieces scattered throughout the hallway. Old family photos, with nearly all of the ones that contained pictures of Kim and Ron or just Ron were smashed through the wall or laid upon the ground in pieces.

Mrs. Stoppable's voice can be heard as she shouts, "Never! He is my son and I'll never allow you to hurt him!"

Unstoppable's chilling laugh can be heard before he says, "Hurt him? I plan to_destroy_ him! He ruined my life! He stopped me from killing my arch rival, Kim Possible and took me away from my girlfriend!" A pause before he is heard saying, "I think I'll start with you. Maybe then he'll have an idea of what he did to me!"

Ron bolts past Kim even as she ran towards the nearby room, surprising Kim with his speed.

Ron shouts, "Leave my mother alone, Unstoppable!" His mystical monkey power stirring within him as he looks at his mother's face which had blood coming from a lip and a black eye. Her glasses were laying under Unstoppable's feet, all smashed up.

Unstoppable turns with a cruel smile upon his face, the glass from Mrs. Stoppable's glasses crunching as he twists on them to face Kim and Ron. He says, "Ah… my two least favorite people in the world together."

Kim growls beside Ron as she sees how beaten up Ron's mother was and says, "Unstoppable…how…?"

Unstoppable's smile disappears as he says, "No thanks to you and Ron, I assure you! Aborlis didn't erase me, he simply sucked me out of that loser's body so he could transfer me to one that _didn't_ have a moral person still kicking around inside the head."

Kim says, "Wait, that isn't a cloned body?"

Unstoppable's cruel grin returns as he says, "No, this is someone else's body. He erased to person totally, and gave me this body to use. Isn't it great?"

Kim's hands become tight fists as she thinks about what she's going to do the next time she sees Aborlis. After nearly losing Ron, she didn't want anyone to ever have to go through what either Ron or herself went through and here she learns that Aborlis practically murdered someone so that he could put that _**monster**_ inside him!

Mrs. Stoppable cries out, "Run Ron! He's got some kind of power!" She cries out as he backhands her so hard that she spins around and falls to the floor, unconscious after her head hits the ground.

Ron cries out, "Mom!" He starts to move when Unstoppable places his foot on her neck and says, "That's right. Continue to come so I can break her neck!" He freezes on the spot and growls, "She had nothing to do with this! Let her go!"

Unstoppable looks at Ron coldly and says, "Nothing to do with this? Of course she did! She gave birth to you didn't she? I should do it just to watch you suffer!"

Ron's eyes shined with a bright blue light as he says, "If you do that… it'll be the last thing you ever do!" He starts to glow blue as the power of the mystical monkey power courses throughout his body.

Unstoppable remains unimpressed as he says, "Ooooh, you have that mystical monkey power." He chuckles evilly before he says, "You're not the only one with an edge anymore…" He starts to glow darkly, surprising Ron as he recognizes the look and the way it flowed over him.

Ron cries out in surprise, "What? You have the monkey power too?"

Kim puts her hand on his shoulder while still watching Unstoppable and says, "Wait Ron… something isn't right here. It doesn't look exactly like yours."

Unstoppable nods and says, "She's right. I have the Shadow Mystical Monkey version of your powers. The dark reflection of the very same kind that now powers you and unlike you, it doesn't require me to be of good heart and soul like yourself!"

Suddenly through a nearby window a shadowy figure breaks through and kicks Unstoppable in the chest by surprise, sending him backwards and off of Mrs. Stoppable's neck!

Unstoppable gets up quickly and says, "Who's this? Another goodie loser that has come to spoil my revenge plans?"

The ninja clad in all black simply raises hands in preparation to fight.

Unstoppable quickly stomps and sends the ninja flying backwards, only to be caught by Kim as she moves quickly to catch the ninja.

Kim says, "Are you ok?" to the ninja who nods to her and together they turn their attention to Unstoppable.

Unstoppable scoops up his Ron's mother with one hand and shouts, "You haven't heard the last of me!" And tosses down a smoke bomb, vanishing before the smoke clears.

Ron cries out, "Mom! No!! Come back with her!" Knowing it was futile as Unstoppable was long gone by now.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying the latest chapter of FMN2 and I hope you enjoyed the way everyone met. It doesn't look good does it for our heroes does it? What did you think of the beginning with Kim just thinking about Ron? Did you enjoy Kim's reactions to the phone call from Bonnie? I know I sure had fun writing them. Lol! What did you think of the Sensei appearance? Unstoppable sure knows how to make an appearance doesn't he? Any guesses as to the identity of the masked ninja? Any thoughts about Mrs. Stoppable's fate? Any ideas what Mr. Stoppable will say when he finds out about what's happened to his wife?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, moving reindeer, santa clause, flight of the navigator and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations!

**Forget me not too!**

**AN: **Kim and Ron go on a mission, only Ron ends up with amnesia! What will the other do? What CAN the other do? As you've found out by now Kim has finally gotten her Ron back with all his memories restored. So what more can happen to them? With evil plans on the horizon, will their happiness be cut short or can they pull it together in time to save the world?

**Chapter 6: Explanations!**

_**(Stoppable Home)**_

The ninja pulls off the hood and says, "I'm sorry Stoppable-san, I failed to help you in your battle with Unstoppable."

Together they say, "Yori? What are you doing here?"

Kim says, "I thought you were still in Japan?"

Yori shakes her head and says, "Sensei sent me to assist you both as he felt that the return of Unstoppable would prove to be difficult now that he has the Shadow Monkey Force."

Ron looks at her with confusion as he says, "Shadow force? What's that?"

Kim says, "Ron, that's Shadow Monkey Force. Go on Yori."

Yori bows and says, "Again my apologies for not arriving sooner. There was a small problem with airport security when I arrived and I was unavoidably detained until Sensei was called back in Japan."

Ron is still confused as he says, "But aren't you a ninja? Like, couldn't you have escaped them at any time?"

Yori fidgets as she says, "Yes, I could have but then that would not help us. The police would have been on the lookout for me. I did not think that would help matters much in your country."

Kim says, "Ok, good thinking Yori. Now about the…"

Ron says, "Oh man! The police! They're no match for Unstoppable with those powers of his! There's no way they can get my mother back!" He sobs some and cries out, "KP! What are we going to do?"

Kim feels for her boyfriend and gently places a hand upon his shoulder as she says tenderly, "Don't worry Ron. We'll get your mother back. I promise."

Ron takes a deep breath and looks at Kim in the eyes, seeing her confidence within them before he says in a calmer voice, "Thanks Kim. You're right. We'll get her back safe and sound."

Yori wasn't so sure but she felt wiser not to upset Ron already any more than he already was.

Kim wraps her arms around Ron, giving him a big hug until she feels his arms wrap around her waist. The two of them stay like that until Yori, feeling very much like an unwanted observer or as others would say… a third wheel, decides to clear her throat.

Kim suddenly remembers Yori was there and releases Ron from the hug, leaning back even as he doesn't let go of her right away. She meets his eyes with a message that he could clearly read within them, "It is alright Ron… I'm not going anywhere."

Ron nods with his eyes to her before looking down and letting go of her very slowly until his hands drop back to his side. He notes with a little smile that Kim hadn't even bothered to step away from him, as if she didn't want to leave his side, which was more the truth than even he could guess at the moment.

Kim looks back at Ron as she thinks, "Oh Ron… I hate to see you hurting like this…" She feels anger starting to build up inside her at the memory of Unstoppable and what he'd done while in Ron's body and now that he had his own body. She knew that Unstoppable would only cause more trouble for the two of them.

Kim turns to Yori as she becomes focused on her new goal that she sets for herself and says, "Yori, not that we're not grateful for your assistance but how did you or Sensei learn about Unstoppable's return?"

Yori becomes nervous as she knew that very question had been bound to come up at some point or another. She runs her fingers through her hair by her ear for a few moments before she says, "Unstoppable came back to life and he used his Shadow Monkey Power. Since Sensei can sense that power in use, he was able to sense it almost right away."

Yori takes a moment to let this sink in and give herself a way to think about how to say what else needed to be said.

Ron looks at Yori with a little confusion and some curiosity as he says, "Wait… are you saying that Sensei can also sense my monkey powers in use?"

Yori nods as she says, "Yes, that is how he first became aware of you when you gained your powers fighting Monkey Fist."

Kim understands and thinks, "If that's true then… I bet they're ones who arranged for Ron to go overseas to their school instead of Daniel, who everyone thought was the clear choice to go to a place like Japan. They set up Ron to get the training he'd need to understand and use his new power responsibly or… " She pauses as a wave of disgusting wave realization hits her before she finishes her thought, "He could have become like Unstoppable. A person who'd use his abilities, overwhelmed by the power."

Kim grips her hand tightly as she thinks, "No! I wouldn't have allowed Ron to go down that path. He is too good, too sweet and loving a person! They don't know him if they feared him enough to take Ron away from me for his training!"

Still, after seeing what Unstoppable had become and how he abused his monkey power, a part of her could understand their fear and she could understand their desire to see such a thing happen no matter how good and noble a person was.

Ron says, "So what do we do now? How do we get my mom back before my dad gets home and finds out that I let her get kidnapped?"

Kim says, "Uh… you got me there, Ron but don't worry. I have an idea."

Ron looks curiously at Kim and says, "What's the idea KP?"

Kim presses a button on her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, Ron's mother has been kidnapped by Unstoppable. Can you try and get a fix on her?"

Wade's eyes grow to the size of saucers as he hears the news and begins typing rapidly at the keyboard in front of him. He says, "On it Kim but I thought…"

Kim's face scowls in anger as she says, "I thought so too but apparently Aborlis tricked all of us."

Ron thrusts his face into the Kimmunicator's camera and cries out, "And he's got monkey powers too!"

Wade's eyebrows bounce up in surprise as he says, "What? How is that possible? Wasn't he unable to use the powers with Ron inside?"

Yori says, "Just because Stoppable-san stopped him from using the powers doesn't mean he didn't have his own connection to the mystical monkey powers."

Kim and Ron turn their attention to Yori and say at the same time, "What do you mean by that?" For once, neither of them called for a free soda on the stereo talking.

Wade picks up on that fact immediately as a sign of just how serious things were. He remains quiet and listens carefully to what Yori has to say to Kim and Ron.

Yori looks nervously at the two of them for a few moments until she can't take their gazes at her and looks to the floor. She says, "I am unsure of how this was done. But somehow… Sensei told me that Unstoppable gained the powers because he drew upon the negativity of the mystical monkey powers you have at command."

Yori had been given permission by Sensei to tell all that they'd talked about but it still felt odd to talk to them about something she felt that she barely understood. She wished that Sensei had been the one to make the trip but his age meant it wasn't easy for him to travel about as easily as she could.

Yori sighs softly, "Since you two shared the same mind, body and yes, even some soul… a shadow version apparently followed Unstoppable into the new body. He could be almost as strong as you Stoppable-san."

Wade starts to type again, popping up another search window for anything in relation to the Shadow Mystical Monkey Powers that Unstoppable apparently seemed to have since Yori didn't seem to have all the answers and if there was one thing Wade didn't like; was not having answers to things, especially since they could endanger his friends.

Ron whines and says, "Just great…there some evil version of me running around out there with monkey powers just like mine and threatening my mother, how can this day get any worse!"

Just then a voice from the front door cries out, "What happened to the front door?"

Kim and Ron both gasp as they recognize the voice of Ron's father!

Ron slumps over as he says in a defeated low, defeated voice, "And now it gets worse…"

Ron's father walks through the front door and into the house where he finds, the three teens looking as nervous as can be.

Mr. Stoppable says, "Ronald! What happened here? Do you know what your mother would say if she saw this mess?" He pauses and looks around before he says, "Where is she? I thought she was supposed to be home before I was."

Yori bows as she says, "I am sorry, it was my fault. I was not strong or fast enough to prevent her capture."

Mr. Stoppable says, "What? Ronald, what happened here? Who is she? Where is your mother?"

Ron starts to sweat nervously as he says, "Ahhh… You remember when I went missing because I'd lost my memories?" He pauses to take a deep breath and says, "Well, that other personality was somehow transferred into another body and so he came back seeking revenge against Kim and me, which while doing so he ended up kidnapping mom after Yori, who is a ninja from a secret ninja school tried to stop him and now I don't know what to do to get her back!" He promptly falls onto his back, passing out after such a long-winded explanation.

Mr. Stoppable looks to Kim and says, "Did he just say that his alternate personality is in another body and that it kidnapped my wife?"

Kim nods at him and says, "Don't worry! We'll her back soon!"

Mr. Stoppable doesn't seem to hear her as he groans, "My wife! Oooooooooh!" and falls over backwards to join his son in slumberland.

Kim and Yori both end up looking at the two unconscious men on the floor before they look at each other with obvious thoughts in their eyes as they think, "This does not look good!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't look good for everybody does it? Looks like this is a case of "Like son, like father" doesn't it? LOL! So, what did you think of everyone? Were they all in character? Did anyone notice that I didn't have Kim and Ron do their famous "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" line? Did you like the way Ron explained all that in one massive, quick burst of lungpower? I think the bad timing of Ron's father showing up was quite like the show, what do you think? Anyone want more explanations about the shadow powers? Any guesses as to what will happen next?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, reviews story suggestions, cool 80's shades, cheats for the Zelda: The Windwalker game, and more are always welcome.

As a side note, I'd like to mention that I hang out and visit at certain KP forums such as the Dreamz (Which has the address at kpnc114) Forum, Bonnie Rockwaller's Page Forum (I know there are more than one so if the address says bonnierocks, you're at the right one), and every once a while the Ron Stoppable Forum. I have update threads in those places so if I remember, I will update them with the latest stories I post on this site. (Though easier if you just put a watch on me.) I don't know if I can advertise this so if there's an issue, I will remove this part from the story.


End file.
